Unshakable
by Rosales
Summary: Sakura would never have guessed that accepting the position Tsunade had offered her would bring such drastic changes to her life, however she sure wasn't regretting it, with her firm unshakable resolve and stubborn attitude she would counter anything that came her way even that devilishly handsome Uchiha bastard who seemed more than intrigued by the headstrong medic. itasaku AU
1. Chapter 1

After a long absence I've finally decided to put something on again ^^

enjoy and be gentle with me please :3

* * *

Working as a medic nin wasn't an easy job, dealing with stubborn patients handling difficult tasks and operations every day or being at the receiving end of the head doctors wrath every time something happens is shitty, and tiring.

But Sakura wasn't just any medic nin, she was the apprentice of the current Hokage, the best doctor in the world and she was aiming to surpass that title. She wanted to be the head doctor and be responsible of the medical department of entire Konoha.

However to attain such a huge goal, she had to train more than any other medic, she had to take all the jobs she got even the ones no one other wanted to do, like making autopsies on already rotten bodies, or taking care of the most stubborn and sometimes dangerous patients, she often thought in some comical way that her life was in the hand of her merciless Shishu…

Just like now, she had once again thought it'd be time to make her beloved little pupil suffer trough the things she thought to be a good experience…

"You want me to do what?"

Tsunade smiled smugly, she sometimes enjoyed the reactions of her cute pupil. However this time it was bit different, contrary to Sakura's belief, Tsunade didn't have much choice in the matter.

"You heard me, I want you to help out in the military basis for a certain time. The General himself has asked me for a qualified medic nin to help out with the training and the medical charges there. And you will be his personal medic nin, you will be in charge of healing and looking after his eyes, he's straining them to much."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was saying; she was training to become the best medic ever, and not to be some personal slave of that apathetic and cold man! Anyhow the entire military was full of perverts and the last thing she wanted was to have to stay there for a long period of time!

"I-"

"Don't tell that this is not going to help you! Do you realize what a big chance that is? You will be the General of the army's personal medic and you will be like one of the head medics there, it's not exactly head doctor but it gives you a small glimpse into the life of a head doctor, the experience you'll gain there will be enormous."

"But you know how it is there! I will be like the only female on that goddamn basis, and you know what that means? It means I'll be like the cute shiny gold fish in a pool full of sharks, sharks that aren't out to eat you but to-"

"I get it, I get it! Really I thought you'd be up to the task, but if you really don't think you are good enough for it…."

Sakura twitched, oh no she wasn't going there!

"I'll do it! But if I'll come back as a mind screwed girl just because I had to live with a bunch of horny bastards I'll guarantee you that I will haunt you!"

And with those last words she slapped her fist down on the Hokage's desk breaking it almost in two. Glaring at her satisfied Shishu she hoped that she didn't get herself into any unforeseen mess…

* * *

"Papers!"

Sakura fixed a point behind the man standing in front of her, she handed him her papers without looking at him. He on the contrary was eyeing her from head to toe, which didn't help her mood to get any better. She had tried to prepare herself mentally however nothing had really helped.

"Well I hope you'll have a nice stay…Haruno-san."

Sakura grimaced inwardly at the purring in his voice but just ignored him and passed through the huge gate, which opened just for her.

With a heavy heart, she made one step after the other, bracing herself for the next seven hours, in which she would be presented to her new environment. When she was finally inside, the gate closed with a loud noise, the soldiers at the entrance shouted things through the air announcing her arrival, it was very lively at the basis many troops passed her and the air was filled with shouts from the troop leaders, or from the soldiers who were doing some craft training.

Sakura tried to be as invisible as she could, but with so many pairs of eyes staring at her from every direction it was rather hard, so she at least held her head high and fixed a neutral spot.

"Haruno-san?"

A bit startled Sakura turned to her right where a young soldier was smiling at her, he was rather petit and his green eyes showed a friendly nature.

"Yes?"

"My name is Hiroshi the General sent me to pick you up!"

He beamed at her and she was relieved that he didn't seem like the most military people; in fact he seemed just the contrary. Suddenly he took a step forward and brought his face very near to hers, his eyes studying her face closely before he smiled dazzlingly. Sakura looked at him perplexed wanting to know just what he was thinking.

"You look even prettier than Sempai told me!"

Sakura blinked and blushed not sure how to react.

"What?"

"Hiroshi pull back!"

The young boy was unexpectedly thrown back to the ground. Sakura already wanted to help him, looking if he had hurt himself, pure medic instinct. However she was stopped when another person stood now in front of her taking her view of everything.

"You've grown again Sakura."

The voice was so familiar that she promptly forgot about the poor Hiroshi.

Looking up she was surprised to find her former teammate standing right in front of her only inches away.

"Sasuke? You eh you grew up too! You're so tall!"

Sasuke had been her former teammate, together with Naruto they had formed team seven, and they had been a good team that was until Sakura had been taken under the wings of Tsunade. It had been a very long time since she had last seen him.

Smirking down at her, Sakura noticed that he was even more handsome than before, his face had lost all boyish futures and he was slowly transforming into a real adult. Her eyes wandered down a bit and she noticed with a blush that he was also filling out very nicely.

"The General is waiting!"

Hiroshi had gotten back up and was trying to get Sakura's attention back. Sasuke gave him a heavy glare before he turned away from Sakura and jumped on the large jeep behind him. Taking the place of the driver, he signaled her to take the place next to him.

After hesitating a bit she got on and put her bag on her lap grabbing it and smiling cautiously. Hiroshi saved himself onto the jeep just before Sasuke took off.

* * *

"Ugh finally…"

Sasuke seemed amused at her distress, the entire drive he had driven at such a speed Sakura feared she would have been hurled out the jeep.

A bit shaky, she got off the jeep with Hiroshi's help. Sasuke was in front of them leading them the last steps to the huge tent, where they were already been expected. With a heavy heart, she entered the tent and immediately her eyes, began to hurt when she entered a complete dark room. Her eyes needed some time to adjust but when they did, she noticed the figure five steps away from her.

"You're finally here…"

Sakura glared at the arrogant sound, it was one of the reasons she didn't like working for the General, he may be feared and respected among Konoha but he was an arrogant and cold man, a fighting machine with no human traits, and it didn't help that he was going to be her new boss.

"We picked her up like you told us do-"

"She will stay here, you're dismissed."

Sasuke gave her one last look, and the smile she got from Hiroshi was probably meant to wish her good luck but it didn't really help.

She looked around the tent an awkward silence in the air; her fingers were playing with the handles of her bag. The General however didn't seem to care that his new medic was feeling out of place and took his sweet time to get up to greet her officially.

"The Hokage has probably told you everything already, but I'd like to remind you again."

He came towards her, she could see his beautiful eyes shining in the weak light, he was very tall, she felt little and a bit intimidated with his stare fixing her.

"You will be the second head medic, we have more than twenty nurses working at the hospital, we have one head medic you will be the second, and I trust you to know what your responsibilities will be?"

She nodded not looking away from his eyes; he was standing only inches away from her now.

"Also you will two times a week come with me to the training grounds, check on my soldiers and supervise their training, to see if there are any problems. I will decide when that will be, first you will concentrate on your work at the hospital."

She nodded again. His eyes looked deep into hers as if he was searching for something. After a minute, which seemed like an eternity to her, he stepped back with a satisfied look, as if she had just passed a test, it made her heart jump a bit.

He took his black coat from the stand and put it on. Sakura looked away and let her eyes search the entire tent, it was really dark, she couldn't see many things.

It must be because of his eyes…suddenly she remembered what Tsunade had said.

"Shishu told me that I'd be in charge of healing your eyes."

She bit her lip when his eyes turned back to her; his gaze was suddenly distant and strange.

"Yes… we will discuss that later."

Without giving her time to say something, he turned to the exit of the tent and opened it. Sakura squinted her eyes startled by the bright light coming in. Itachi didn't move and she noticed that he was waiting, holding the tent open for her. Blushing at her lack of attention, she hurried forward, he was right behind her.

* * *

"Here is the hospital, there will be someone to pick you up every morning at seven so you'll have to get up before sunrise."

Sakura nodded and hurried after him. With his long legs, he was three times faster than her, and she was glad that she wasn't wearing her usual high heels. They had made their way to the hospital across the entire basis and she was glad that she didn't need to walk that route every day. However she didn't like the way the General was behaving towards her, of course he was always like that, cold, demanding, and merciless, but she was here because he had asked for help, so he could at least be a bit more nice!

"You will get an uniform tomorrow when you'll start, we will meet with the first head doctor."

Sakura looked around the hospital and was a bit it shocked. This wasn't a real hospital; there was hardly anything that looked like a hospital. It was one of the only buildings in the military basis, at least better than a tent, but the beds consisted of stretcher like things which didn't look comfortable at all, they were placed one next to the other to save some place, after all this was a military base, there were always soldiers who needed medical attention.

She was led through some halls with more of these stretchers and then upstairs. Now they where on a different storey, the bed looked different, it looked more like a hospital should, this was probably for the use of everyday when there weren't so many injured people and in the war times it was for the more important people, like the colonels or even the General himself.

They walked to a room with the letters 'STAFF ONLY'. Once they entered Sakura was greeted, by a strange man, he was even taller than the General and Sakura was still debating if he was scarier, his skin was dark brown almost black and his shoulder length black hair looked soft, his yellow yes however didn't, and was were that strings stitched into his skin? Okay she had seen already many strange things like a blue man and such but this man even had strange aura.

"General! What a surprise to see you here Uchiha…"

"Kakuzu, this is Haruno Sakura, she'll be the second head medic."

The man's yellow eyes fell on her and she fought the urge to shudder. He seemed to check her from head to toe before he smiled at her, it seemed creepy at first but it was better than the General's calculating gaze.

"My name is Yakuto Kakuzu, I'll be helping you in the first week, that is if you need any help."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, she knew he was challenging her, and to be honest she was dying to show what she could, after all she wasn't training so hard for nothing.

"I'll be sure to tell you if I need something, but I doubt that." She gave him a sweet smile, playing innocent. Kakuzu's smile widened and there was a certain creepy edgy to it now.

"I will show her the rest of the base now."

"Yes do that, I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-san."

"I can't wait Kakuzu-san."

Kakuzu smirked at her attitude; this was going to be interesting.

"I hope that you will e able to see yourself around now."

Sakura nodded, they were currently walking through the street of the base, he had showed, her the tent where the soldiers would receive their food, she would be eating there to from tomorrow on, then he had showed her to the main building where the General, the colonels and the captains would meet to discuss everything concerning the battles trainings and strategies. He had told her that she would probably always find him there if she needed something.

"Yeah I will, but I eh would like to know where I'll be staying?"

She had hoped for like a tent for herself or such, but up till now he hadn't said anything about where she would be living while her stay here.

She looked at him expecting and answer but he was silent and looked ahead of them. Suddenly he stopped and Sakura noticed that they were once again at his tent, the biggest tent in the base she had noted.

"You will be staying here."

He entered the tent not waiting for her, or any reaction. Sakura frowned not understanding what he wanted to say. Hesitating, she hurried after him, entering the tent. He had changed out of his coat and shirt, making her blush again; thankfully it was dark in here.

"What did you mean with I will stay here? I mean this isn't-"

"You will be living with me in this tent, behind this curtain is everything you'll need."

A cold feeling washed over her, this was a joke right? He couldn't really mean this! Not only was she living in the military basis but also living in on tent with him?

"What? No, that wasn't what I've been told! I am here to help in the medical field, I was asked to come so I don't see why I-"

She was suddenly pushed backwards, butt crashing against the desk behind her, she was pressed up against him looking up into his eyes while he was glaring fiercely. Her heart was racing and she could feel his hard chest calm against hers.

"I asked the Hokage for a qualified medic and she gave me you but you have to know that this isn't like your beloved little hospital back at home."

He pressed harder against her making her wring for air again. The way he was looking at her was making her nervous.

"This is the military the place where men train to be strong and to be able to defend their country in battle."

His dark black hair was tickling her cheek, he was too near for her taste, and the look in his eyes was strange, he was a calculating and intimidating man, but his proximity was doing funny things to her stomach.

"So I'm sorry to tell you but you will have to life with what you've got."

Silence followed and Sakura couldn't look away from his mesmerizing eyes, they were so beautiful.

She was startled however when he pulled back all of a sudden.

"I have a meeting now."

Taking his coat and shirt, he disappeared without even looking back. Sakura was standing still not moving one muscle and trying to catch her breath.

What had just happened?

* * *

"You're not bad, Kitten."

Sakura glared at the first head medic. Not even one day and that creep had given her already a nickname, however why he called her 'Kitten' was a mystery to her.

Kakuzu smiled at her reaction, when he had met her yesterday he had already assumed that she wasn't going down without a fight in whatsoever, and it amused him greatly, she handled every patient professionally and yet she was always nice but not too much, and with the idiots that tried to flirt with her (almost everyone but a strange young kid that smiled creepily at her but she seemed to know him) were handled with a certain hard edge.

The nurses liked her, because she stood up for the staff and even mauled some soldiers for flirting with a younger nurse.

But most of all she was a wonderful medic, her knowledge was enormous just like her chakra, she had been healing one soldier after the other and yet she was still going on like she had just started her shift.

"Ah a good cup of coffee will do some good now."

Kakuzu leaned back and sipped happily his black coffee; Sakura did the same only her coffee was light brown and with sugar. She was starting to think that Tsunade was right, there were many patients and she was all the time busy with something, it felt like a real challenge to be here, unlike in the hospital of Konoha, the patients here had real wounds some needed more than fifteen stitches, a complicated healing Jutsu and she even operated today, it felt really good to be in charge.

"So how do you like it so far Kitten?"

"Well it's not that bad, however that nickname is awful."

"It suits you."

She glared at him but before she could retort the door suddenly opened and a nervous nurse hurried in.

"Doctor! We have an emergency! A team 14 came in and we have three poisoned soldiers and one life threatening injury!"

Without saying anything both head doctors got up and rushed out the door. The nurse was right behind them trying to keep up with them.

"The three poisoned soldiers are in station three while the one with the life threatening injury was placed in OP 5!"

"Do you know what poison it is?"

"Unfortunately we don't, it's a very unusual poison, it seems to eat at the muscle structure."

Sakura frowned and took the papers with the information of the three patients, the nurse was right, the poison didn't seem to affect the blood the organs or the senses just the muscle showed signs of weakening.

"It must be a poison which eats proteins, it's eating away the muscle."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at her.

"You've seen this before?"

"I've red about it, but to be sure I need to check the patients."

"I'll go to OP 5 and check on him if you need help tell me."

Sakura gave him a short arrogant look, with a small smirk.

"Tell me if you need help."

Kakuzu grinned creepily and they separated, he went through the door to the operation section while she took the left and headed down to corridor to station three. The nurse followed her keeping that nervous look.

They finally arrived at the door leading to her next patients, entering she was greeted with chaos, the nurses were hurrying around not knowing what to do, and the patients were screaming in agony.

Sakura was struck for a moment before she took a deep breath.

"Stop this now, I only need four five nurses, three to help me with one patient and two to look after the other two in the meantime! Someone also bring me three bolls of sterile water bandages, antibiotics and clean towels! NOW!"

The staff grew quiet and suddenly the chaos was gone, five nurses stayed behind saluting before her ready to get their next tasks, three other nurses hurried to get her material and the rest rushed out the room to get out of the way.

"Good, the three strongest amongst you will help me keep the patient down, I will use a medical Jutsu to suck the poison out of them. It will give us time to analyze the poison and find an antidote. Where is my water?"

"Here it is Haruno-sama!"

Sakura took the bowl from the young nurse and put it on the table next to the first patient.

"Ok hold him down!"

The three manly nurses, who had taken the task to help her retract the poison, positioned themselves around the injured soldier, who was still screaming and wriggling. However the three seemed to be strong, Sakura knew that the most problems came with the patient trying to shake of the healer, the Jutsu was rather painful.

"Ok he will try everything to push us off, so be prepared to use everything you've got!"

Making the hand seals too fast too see, her hands were already pressing down the patient, the screaming doubled and the nurses were almost thrown back, but they withstood everything with much difficulties.

"We almost have it!"

And finally even the last bit was out. Sakura put the collected poison into the sterile water.

"Take this and bring it to the laboratory, they have to analyze this immediately! I will come after I have finished with these two!"

The young nurse nodded hastily and took the bowl carefully into her hands.

Sakura took another deep breath bracing herself for the next extraction.

* * *

"Ok we have the last ingredient too now. That's very good."

Sakura fixed the list of the poison's ingredients, it was a very strange and complex poison, and she couldn't remember everything she had red about it, but she still remembered that the main ingredients was eating proteins so she needed more peptides but also something that helped them to develop… yes that was it!

"We need the oxygen! Put mask on the patients they need the triple of the usual oxygen and then give them pure peptide!"

The nurses nodded glad to have finally found the antidote. Sakura breathed relieved. She didn't want to show it but she had been nervous, this was like a test if she would be good enough to handle military patients, at least it was for her.

"Ah Kitten I see you've finished! And you didn't need any help!"

Sakura smirked at her colleague, he was still in his operation gown and full of blood but that didn't seem to bother him.

"Nor did you, I'm proud."

Her smirk widened at his raspy laugh. She had to admit that the tall creepy man was growing on her and it was only the first day.

"How about we go eat something, you must be starving, at least I am."

"Yeah I'll come later I just need to check on the patients one last time."

"I'll see you there."

Sakura smiled at him before he left to get changed. Sakura slowly got up and sighed, it had been a tiring first day, but she was satisfied with her work. She turned off the lights and grabbed her white coat again, making her way down the hallway; only the clicking of her high heels was heard. She arrived at her patients' new room and opened the door quietly. She smiled at their peaceful faces, after the extraction they had been tired and had fallen unconscious it was nice to see them peaceful now.

She checked the stats and everything making sure the oxygen was neither to high nor to low before she left the room her stomach grumbling slightly.

* * *

"…And that idiot still thinks he's the best!"

Sakura laughed while trying not to swallow on her meal. She was sitting next to Kakuzu and she was really glad that she knew him, when she had entered the cafeteria she was lost, it was full and not even a minute later she was suddenly rounded by a horde of soldiers wanted to get some information on her, flirting openly with her. She had tried to get away and when she had seen Kakuzu she had ran to him, it seemed that his presence scared the little soldiers away since they left her alone afterwards.

Also he was kind of funny, he had a certain vulgar way, but that wasn't so bad.

"Sometimes the idiocy of people still surprises me."

"Your just such a dark person!"

Sakura looked behind the tall head medic and was surprised to see a certain red head standing there. Kakuzu however wasn't surprised at all and greeted him with a dismissing wave of his hand.

"Yeah, yeah as if you're any better Sasori."

The red head smirked before sitting down next to Sakura, smiling softly at her.

"And how you've been?"

"Good, I survived my first day."

He smiled proudly and Sakura felt as if this entire military things wasn't so bad anymore, not when he was at least there.

Kakuzu however was a bit confused.

"What the hell is going on? You two know each other?"

Sakura snickered.

"I forgot, Aniki doesn't like to speak about his family, it almost hurts you know?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and bit into his sandwich.

Kakuzu just stared at them for a moment or two before he finally understood what she had wanted to tell him with those words.

"You're siblings?!"

Sakura laughed at his perplexed expression, Sasori didn't seem to be less amused and smirked secretly.

Kakuzu continued to ask questions and Sakura was amused that he found it to impossible for them to be family, after all she was nice and such and he was cold and such, it didn't match.

Looking at her Aniki she had to give Kakuzu a bit right, they were very different yet their goals were both very high and they had fought hard in life, with only themselves as family and support. Sasori had now the status of Colonel, a direct advisor of the General, she was often proud of him.

"DANNAAA!"

Sakura almost fell backwards at the sudden scream, and when something blond and blue flew straight at her Aniki, she thought she would have a heart attack. What the hell was going on?

"Don't worry Kitten, that happens all the time…"

Kakuzu quietly continued to eat his meal without paying much attention to the newcomer.

"Get off me! Moron!"

With much difficulty she watched how her Aniki got back up, but with a grinning young man sitting in his lap. He had long blond hair, and one visible blue eye; his blond hair covered the other one.

"You ran off all of a sudden! I was talking to you!"

"You always talk to me…"

"And you never listen… Who's that?"

Sakura blinked at the sudden hostility in his voice when he saw her. Sasori however rolled his eyes, but Sakura noted that he wasn't doing anything to get the man from his lap.

"This is my sister, she's the medic nin the Uchiha had asked for."

The man's eye lit up and he grinned at her brightly.

"Oh she looks cute! Hi I'm Yamanaka Deidara!"

Sakura smiled hesitantly.

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you."

It seemed that the blond man was contrary to most of the persons she had met up till now a very hyper and bright person, he had a sunny personality and Sakura found that he was rather cute and clumsy, plus she noted how her Aniki was caressing the blonde's hand secretly. She had to talk about this with him later.

Suddenly Kakuzu got up and stretched. Sakura noticed that it had become dark outside.

"I better get on my way, I don't want to get lost in the dark."

She wished them good night before leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

Getting lost was easy here.

Unfortunately.

Sakura sighed and massaged her temples; she just wanted to get back to her tent and sleep. But Lady Luck wasn't on her side it seemed.

"You're lost?"

With a loud gasp she turned around in a swift movement facing the intruder. She was again startled, when she came face to face with another red head, he was of course taller but only a head taller than her, he was handsome but his jade eyes were cold and over his left eye was the kanji for love inked into his skin.

"Uhm yeah… "

She took a step back and bit her lip not really trusting the stranger.

"I'll show you the way, where are you headed to?"

Looking up at him with hope in her eyes she noticed that he didn't seem like a molester or a dangerous crazy person.

"To the General's tent actually…"

He nodded and started to go on, she hurried after him falling into step with him.

"I'm Sakura by the way."

"Gaara."

Moody aren't we? She raised her eyebrow briefly and looked away, and awkward silence fell over them and she bit her lip, she wasn't a friend of silences. However she was soon relieved when she saw the huge tent of the General.

"Good night."

He hurried away before she could say anything but Sakura smiled.

"Good night and thank you Gaara!"

She could see how he nodded briefly before disappearing entirely. What a strange feller.

She entered the tent and sighed tired. This was going to be a looong and exhausting stay here.

* * *

there is more to come so don't worry ^^' hopefully you like it :3


	2. Chapter 2

The first week passed swiftly with no big interferences, she started her shift every day at the same hours and sometimes she would have difficult tasks or easier ones, she was slowly adapting to the life here.

She would mostly be in company of her Aniki and his friends, she seen Gaara again too and it seemed he was a captain just like Deidara, she found out that he was a really quiet person but she liked him, he was nice. What disappointed her was that she hadn't met Sasuke again nor did she met her other former teammate Naruto but she was sure she would see them again sooner or later.

Also she noticed that she was becoming popular amongst the soldiers after all unlike Kakuzu she was always nice to her patients until they started to flirt with her that is. And she hadn't seen the General again since her first day, he was on meetings or somewhere else, but she wasn't upset over that fact at all. So all in all she wasn't regretting the decision to come here yet.

She was currently undressing and preparing to go sleep when she heard him enter the tent. She blushed and turned away from the curtain separating them, she didn't know why but she had always been glad that he hadn't been there when she had prepared to go work or to go sleep, not that she thought he would peep on her or something it was just that she didn't like it.

On the other side of the curtain Itachi took of his coat and undid his ponytail, the last week had been pure stress with the many meetings and all the paper work and training.

Of course it was his own fault, trying to avoid a certain pink haired girl who was actually undressing-

Suddenly he was aware that he was staring at her shadow on the curtain separating them, she was undressing he could see the outlines of her curves, for a sixteen year old girl she was really voluptuous. Shaking his head he forced himself to look away. This was exactly what he had feared, he hadn't thought that her presence would do such things to him; he had noticed that when he got near her his body reacted in a strange way. That evening when he had cornered her, he had wanted to intimidate her a bit but the moment he had come in contact with her skin his mind was flooded with images and thoughts of what he could do to her. It took all his inner strength to pull away from her.

But he needed to face her; she was supposed to heal his eyes and help in the soldier training in the near future. Being in each others presence could no longer be avoided, he had already done so for too long, his colonels had noticed already, which was not good and would only bring unnecessary questions as to why exactly he was taking so long to bring the medic to the training grounds.

Also it was not like this sensation he felt every time he touched her meant anything. He was the general and many saw him as inhuman like but he was just a man after all; after such a long time without a female body around he could feel some needs arising. Normally such a thing was no problem for him, he was handsome, without exaggerating, dashingly handsome and finding a woman to share his bed with had never been a problem. It was only the fact that he hadn't left the base for half a year that caused problems, because the females were outside the base inside you could only find sweating stuffy men. Not exactly his liking.

So he only had to lock those needs tighter away because he would not risk shooing away the only medic that had come willingly to their base in what was like two years, just because he needed to fulfill his urges for one night. He had more self-control than that. It helped that his eyesight was not the best and he could not see her clearly, so most was left to his imagination and seeing as she was only a sixteen year old female that had made a fuss the first day about her sleeping arrangement, it wasn't all that difficult. To him she was a little girl with a bright pink mob on her head, the only thing he could clearly distinguish.

Waiting until she was done dressing he stood up and stepped forward a bit.

"Haruno-san, I need to talk to you."

Sakura was startled at his sudden appearance behind the curtain, she hadn't been prepared for him to talk to her, nor face him now, and she was dressed in her shorts and T-Shirt to go to sleep now.

"Ehm I'm not dressed to-"

"I want you to look at my eyes."

She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat, she couldn't refuse him that, bracing herself to meet his eyes again she stepped forward and pushed the curtain to the side.

He was in a pair of black pants and a tight black T-shirt, his hair was down and she had to admit that he looked really handsome. His side of the tent was still very dark but it was better than before now that light was coming from her side.

"Tell me about your problem."

He sat down on his bed and she wasn't sure what to do, but before she could save herself to the chair at the other end of the tent he signaled her to sit down next to him.

"You know of the clan's blood line limit, the Sharingan."

She nodded, biting her lip, tensing.

"I have gained the last stage of the Sharingan however my eyesight is slowly leaving me, it hurts when I'm in a bright environment and I often activate my Sharingan to see good enough."

"So basically you're going blind."

He nodded and kept his eyes away from her a distant look in his eyes. Sakura studied his face, it made sense now, the darkness in his tent, and why he always had his Sharingan on, it seemed it wasn't only to intimidate the people around him.

"I need to check them."

She lifted her hand to show that she meant with chakra, he gave her a long calculating look, she didn't look away, she understood his hesitation, this was the most proud trait of the Uchiha clan they were talking about, their strongest weapon.

Finally he bent down to show that he was prepared.

Softly she put her fingertips on his temples and let her chakra enter his eyes. If anyone could see them now hey would think they were about to kiss, seeing as he was bent down an she had both her hands on his face, only with her fingertips brushing against his temples. But Sakura was too concentrated on the inner eye channels of the general to really care what they looked like. She wanted to show him what she was made of and that Tsunade had made the right choice in asking her to come here. Closing her eyes and channeling her chakra in a steady flow she felt around his inner eyes.

She frowned at what she saw.

"Your chakra is eating on your eyes…"

He frowned and Sakura hissed.

"Don't move! If you have a question just ask."

His lips straightened in a thin line showing clearly his discomfort and discontent at being bossed around like that but most of all he was not used to speaking his mind loudly, however knowing this was important for his healing he did so anyway, his rich baritone voice coming out reluctantly.

"…I've never heard of chakra eating the body away."

"Me neither but this isn't just your normal chakra, let me explain. Everything on earth has chakra, trees, animals, humans, etc. That is the normal chakra, we all have, but we train in our life to form chakra and to get more chakra, that is the extra chakra only trained people of the military, healer or such have, you see?"

"Hn."

She took that as a yes. Still channeling chakra to his eyes she continued.

"So tat extra chakra can be formed into something, like a Jutsu or a weapon or be used to for something. But since that chakra is different it also mean its consequences are different, like when we often use that chakra we put a certain strain to our bodies normally that strain isn't big or dangerous since our body is able to heal it with the normal chakra we have from the beginning of our life, it's like our life fountain when we die it disappears too unlike the extra chakra that we store in us, it is released into the environment."

She pulled back and sighed. Shaking her hands a bit so the blood would rush back, she had hold them up to long her blood circulation was getting slower, giving her the nasty prickly effect.

"You used the last stage of the Sharingan too often your body couldn't heal it fast enough so the strain in your eyes, comes from the extra chakra that is slowly eating your eyesight away."

Again he grew silent the fact that his own chakra was destroying his eyesight wasn't nothing.

"Can you heal it?"

"Yes, I can. It is healable as long as you aren't entirely blind, but I recommend you however to never let it come this far again, even if it can be healed it's dangerous if the strain from the extra chakra gets so big on the body that the own body can't heal it anymore."

He nodded briefly taking her warning serious. Inwardly he was glad that she could heal him, deep down he had feared the worst.

"When can you start?"

"Now."

This surprised him; she must be tired from the day in the hospital. It seemed his surprise had showed on his face because she gave him a dismissive wave and a small reassuring smile.

"Don't worry I still have enough chakra left to heal you and tomorrow morning I can sleep till noon, Kakuzu told me to get a little break since I took over his shift yesterday at noon too."

The way she was talking about the head doctor made him conclude that she had become friends with him, in fact he had heard that she was doing really good, his soldiers had taken a liking to the new beautiful head doctor. Recently he had found out that she was the little sister of Sasori, his second colonel and one of his few close friends. Perhaps his opinion in her being just a fussy little girl was not so true after all she had diagnosed the source of his eyes problems in only five minutes.

"You will need to relax perhaps you'll lie down or so, it's going to be a bit long so…" Also she didn't want her arms to die of blood loss anytime soon just because he was so damn tall even while sitting.

He didn't move for a certain time until he started to lie down, Sakura bit her lip awkwardly when she turned around to he could lay his head into her lap, it was embarrassing but she had to be professional now.

"Close your eyes and don't move."

Once again ignoring the irritation of being commanded around he did as she said and let her work, his shoulder tense and his impatience showing in the dim light.

The time seemed endless for him, he was actually eager to see what she could do and if she was really capable of healing him. He had heard that she was a very good and a talented healer, it wasn't very often that Kakuzu spoke about another person in a good way; it meant that he could trust her.

Finally after what seemed an eternity, he could feel how her warm and soft chakra left him, he felt kind of cold now.

"Okay wait a moment we need a bit more light…okay open your eyes."

Blinking and squinting his eyes he got up from his lying position.

When he finally opened them entirely, it was as if he was in a new world, his tent looked now dark green, he noticed that the floor was dark brown, his coat to his left was shiny and not just matt black, he could see the colors again, he could see clearly now!

"And?"

Turning to her, he wanted to thank her honestly, but he was suddenly struck.

She was beautiful.

Her eyes were like the most beautiful sparkling things he had ever seen, and her skin was pale and looked soft just like her hair, which shone in the dim light. He could not believe how bad his eyesight had been for him to mistake her for some fussy little girl. Her curves, which were clearly visible in that scandalous outfit she called her pajamas, were definitely well developed for a sixteen year old, not to mention her eyes shone with so much emotions, friendliness, innocence, determination and anticipation for his reaction. However nothing came as he just continued to stare at her taking in every detail of her elf like being, making her fidget under his intense scrutiny.

"How is your eyesight?" she asked trying to break the silence.

Coming back to reality, he remembered that she had asked him something.

"It's… beautiful."

Unwillingly she blushed not really knowing why, but his stare was now even more intense than before, and something had changed she did not know what but not just his look but also his body language, in a second he seemed to relax and lean only slightly into her. She did not really understand but she doubted that the General would relax in her presence so she blamed her fatigue that she was imagining things.

Feeling more and more uncomfortable at the sudden change in behavior of the General or his intense stare, she nudged away from him, her eyes glued to the floor conscious that he could now see and that she was still in her shorts and tank top, with too much skin to see, she wanted nothing more than flee back to her side of the tent.

"Uhm that's good, very good… well I'll go to bed-ah!"

Before she could even turn around she was suddenly pressed down against his bed with no way to escape. Blushing madly, she glared at him.

"What-What are you doing?"

He saw the look of panic in her eyes before it was replaced with a much more stronger emotion, anger. Seeing her emotions cross her eyes so openly made her even more beautiful especially when those eyes shone with anger or anything else for the matter. She was much too expressive and could be red like an open book, which made him wonder what else he could do to provoke other emotions Suddenly he did something strange, he smirked at her, and it looked damn sexy. However it also tingled her senses to stay on alert, involuntarily she tensed unsure of what to make of this strange situation.

"You must be tired, why don't you just sleep here… I've still got to thank you properly…"

The purring in his voice was doing strange things to her insides, just what was he planning?

Itachi loved the way her eyes widened. She was breathtaking with her hair spread around his bed and he could feel how his blood was rushing to certain parts of his body, she looked down right sexy with cheeks rosy red and her pouty lips opened in silent shock. Shifting so he was straddling her entirely he relished in the tiny intake of breath when the pressure was now entirely on her hips, his hands holding his weight on either side of her.

Suddenly his right had was on her hip caressing her free skin, she gasped at his soft touch, it made her skin burn. His face was now only inches away, his soft breath on her cheek, her chest was pressed up against his and she winced at the feeling of his hard chest only separated by thin fabric. Itachi however hadn't felt so good in a long time, he liked that feeling of her pressed against him under him, bending down he pressed his lips against her cheek inhaling her sweet scent. His hands were caressing the exposed skin of her belly and were slowly working their way up. She could feel her wriggling under him but it excited him more, turning his head his lips were suddenly on hers sucking on her lower lips asking for entrance.

Sakura was lost in the sensations he created and her mind was blurred, she could feel him all over her kissing, pressing, caressing her, it was a mind blowing sensation. She had never been touched in such a way and he was expertly touching her in all the right places making her burn and feel like a helpless girl with no experiences at all.

"G-General…"

"Call me Itachi… Sakura."

This time he pressed hard against her lips almost demanding entrance, his movements become entirely more demanding as if he wanted something from her. Suddenly she felt something hard pressed against her inner tight and she gasped.

"G-General!"

Itachi however only smirked and kissed her hard again. He wanted her, right now. The urge he had copped up all this week to touch her and the picture of her under him with eyes clouded with insecurity and so much lust at the same time was driving him insane. Making quick work of his shirt he groaned when his naked skin was pressed against her chest, it felt so soft and he rubbed against her wanting more of that sensation. Sakura moaned, slowly losing all her reason and falling into the sensuality he made.

"We shouldn't do-"

Silencing her with a kiss again, Sakura felt that she didn't have much choice anymore, a tiny part in her even rejoiced at the fact that she was showered with so much intense lust from such a man. She moaned out loud when his hand were finally under her shirt. She bit her lip; his hand was rubbing her chest before he took off her shirt entirely. The air was cold against her skin and she felt strange under his stare, he was appreciating her chest under the dim light, her skin seemed to shine a bit, he could feel his excitement grow painfully, ducking down he took one of her breast into his mouth, sucking hard. She sucked in a long breath and let it out as low moan when he did making him rumble in satisfaction at her response.

She was so soft, so feminine; he just couldn't wait any longer.

"I want you to say my name."

Sakura wriggled in his hold blushing and biting her lip, making her look sexier again. Kissing her hard and massaging her breast with his hands while pressing his abandonment against hers, he wanted her to scream and moan his name.

"Ge-"

"My name, Sakura!"

A loud moan followed when he pressed his erection hard against her. She seemed to be still hesitating in saying his name, so he had to do something.

His right hand left her breast and instead traveled down caressing her skin briefly before he played with her shorts. Kissing her again he slowly glided his fingers into her shorts feeling her panties before he finally slipped in. Sakura moaned out loud when she could feel his fingers at her entrance, playing with her.

"Say my name Sakura…"

He poured again, his fingers playing with her. She bit her lip again blushing and giving him uncertain looks. However when one of his fingers slipped all the way into her she moaned louder than ever before, not prepared for the sensation.

He inserted immediately another finger, turning them around and bending them, teasing her. Sakura was helpless, this unknown feeling was blowing her mind away, she wanted something, yet she didn't know what!

However when he inserted a third finger she could feel the pain, digging her nails into his shoulder, she whined, trying to reject his fingers. He wouldn't have any of it, trusting his fingers into her forcefully he liked the way she reacted.

"My name Sakura."

"Ge-"

A hard trust of his hand made her scream out loud, it hurt more than it-felt good.

"I-Itachi!"

Smirking against her breast he could feel her heart race. He took his fingers out of her but not entirely. Playing with her pearl he relished in her loud moans and whining.

After a minute he suddenly pulled back a bit and made quick work of his pants, giving her a fantastic view of his erection. Without waiting he pulled the short down throwing them away and finally he had her entirely naked, looking at her with wide eyes, he took every detail in liking what he saw.

Sakura however was embarrassed and tried to cover herself, but he caught her wrist and held them above her head.

"You're beautiful…" Whispering her incoherent thing he tried to smooth her a bit before he positioned himself at her entrance.

With one swift movement he was suddenly inside her and Sakura felt like she was exploding. A long pained scream left her lungs and Itachi kissed her softly. Waiting for her to adjust, he felt so good, she was tight around him, a virgin only minutes ago and it excited him, she was his now, so beautiful and soft and all his.

After she had calmed down, he pulled back a bit before trusting in again, slowly and patiently to not hurt her too much. She was moaning and digging her nails into his shoulder.

"Itachi…"

Kissing her hard, he trusted harder again. Hearing his name excited him, and it made him go faster and harder. Sakura was now screaming, the feeling in her belly was getting bigger and bigger, it felt as if would explode every minute.

And then she came, so beautiful, her face the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Only a minute later he came to, quietly, his groan suffocated by the kiss he was giving her. Leaning back a bit, he quietly exhaled, calming his heart a bit, he could feel her heart still, and how she was trying to catch her breath.

Letting his eyes wander over her, her eyes clouded with lust and a bit uncertainty, her lips reddened and kiss swollen, over her entire body were marks of him, sucking or biting her skin, she looked really breathtaking right now.

He could feel himself twitch inside her, the longer he looked at her, the more he wanted her again.

Sakura however, didn't, trying to push him away a bit so she could take a more comfortable position, she looked up at him, her breath still not as calm as his.

"I-I need to sleep, I'm tired-"

Interrupting her with a kiss, he suddenly slung and arm around her back and then she was sitting in his lap, with him still in her and with his chest only caressing against his.

"You will sleep here then."

She wanted to protest but inwardly she knew, that it was useless, so she didn't and just laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes when he trailed soft kisses down her neck before he leaned back. She sighed when he put the cover over them, before putting his strong arms around her.

It was suddenly so quiet and calm that she didn't even need a minute before falling asleep, while trying to understand what just happened.

* * *

Sakura was awakened at the sound of shouting vehicles and the usual military noise. When she tried to move her head away from the bright light that was entering the tent, she could feel her entire body hurt like hell. What had happened? She couldn't remember everything; she had come back to the tent, and got dressed, before the General had suddenly asked her to heal his eyes and then-

O.M.G!

Everything came back in a flash and she thought her face would explode. How could she have done something like that? God damn it she had slept with the General of the military!

Sitting up she looked around to see if said person was still there, but she had luck. Searching franticly for her shirt panties and shorts, she tried to find everything but she could only find her shirt. Where had he thrown her panties?!

"Are you searching this?"

Screaming startled, Sakura jumped up a bit gripping the sheets tight to her body. Turning around, she was met with a pair of amused onyx eyes, her eyes immediately caught something white and black in his heart, and to her horror she saw that it was her shorts and panties.

Trying to snatch it away from him, he was of course faster; stepping forward he slipped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Yesterday, I couldn't appreciate your taste in… cloth, but I must say I like it."

Sakura blushed when he showed her what he meant, apparently he like her black panties.

Sakura bit he lip and with all her strength she pushed him away, Itachi raised one eyebrow. Ignoring him she took her cloths and put them in record time, before putting his sheets back and sprinting behind the curtain, to her side of the tent.

She stilled and could feel his stare through the curtain and she inwardly prayed he would just go away.

For once Lady luck was on her side and she could hear his steps leave the tent. Breathing out relieved she looked at the clock first. She still had two hours left before her shift started that was enough time to calm herself and find a solution to this disaster. Her head swirled lone at the thought of what had happened last night. It happened so quickly and she felt a bit sore between the legs, her face burned at the thought of the look he had one his face last night.

No she shouldn't be thinking like that! He had used her! Yes that's right, he had used her!

…No she couldn't think like that either…. She had been part of it all and in the end she had felt really good, and one part of her wasn't regretting it at all.

Of course the rational part in her said it had been the stupidest thing in a long time she had done. Sleeping with the General of the military, god how absurd did that even sound?! Now she had to face him every day and live with the memories of that night, she would never be able again to look him in the face without blushing like a tomato! And it had been her first time too!

Blushing madly, she bit into the cushion and hit madly into the poor thing.

"You won't get a new one…"

Startled, she shot up and blinked at the familiar face in front of her.

"Sasuke?"

The smirk she got was smug and she giggled awkwardly at him. He raised an eyebrow and sat down next to her, ignoring her disheveled appearance, even if it was rather sexy.

"What's going on? You look like you've died."

She glared at him and smacked his knee.

"Well I didn't but more important what are you doing here?"

He seemed amused and leaned back, apparently content in her bed.

"Well, I wanted to see if you survived until now."

A blank look told him she didn't believe one word.

"The dope wants to see you, we'll meet on training ground seven after dinner."

Sakura grinned at him and let herself fall next to him.

"Ah I miss him too!"

The young Uchiha next to her rolled his eyes and kicked her softly in the chin.

"Ah ok, ok you too."

Smiling smugly at her, Sakura was glad to see that their friendship was still as strong as before. She felt really comfortable like that.

"Don't you have your duty?"

The cold, sharp voice interrupted the happy meeting and Sakura blushed again, reminding herself what she had done last night.

Sasuke was up in a second bowing to his older brother before hurrying off with one last glance at Sakura.

The pink haired girl stared hard at the floor trying to make out what to say. She had hoped to put this awkward situation to a later time but the General had miraculously reappeared again.

"Here."

Looking she saw that he was holding a plate with good-looking food in front of her. She suddenly remembered that she hadn't eaten yet and eagerly took the plate from his hands.

"Thank you-"

She was interrupted by a sudden kiss, a sudden and very soft kiss. She blushed heavily again, when he broke the kiss and looked her into the eyes.

"I'll see you later."

He brushed his lips against hers and the look in his eyes was very much a like the one he had last night, making her shiver again.

When he was gone Sakura thought she would really faint.

* * *

"Kitten you seem awfully absentminded."

Sakura blushed and sighed for the hundred times. She was on the way to the tent for some nice dinner, Kakuzu at her side, and she had to admit that she was spacing out.

"Did something happen last night?"

Sakura blushed heavily and glared at him.

Kakuzu grinned and she immediately grew wary of him.

"So Deidara was right. You see last night, he suddenly rushed into my tent, as annoying as he is, and stuttered something about hearing suspicious screams and moans from the General's tent as he passed by. Of course I thought he was hallucinating but, who knows…"

He trailed off and Sakura was sure the way her cheeks felt, she must have looked like a walking tomato.

"Do-Don't tell anybody! I-I mean it's not as if something happened, but I eh don't think it's good to spread rumors!"  
"Oh really Kitten? Then care to tell me what it was that Deidara heard? To me it seemed as if someone was having a very good F-"

"It just happened!"

Kakuzu burst out, laughing hard, it was just so hilarious, the little medic was awfully innocent and blushing heavily, seemingly awkward with the entire thing. What she didn't know, he had spoken with the General this morning and the Uchiha had reacted completely different. He had given him an unspoken warning of course but the way his eyes sparkled, told the old medic, that his friend had enjoyed the night very much, and it wouldn't be the last time.

"Well Kitten, I hope you're prepared for what will come!"

Giving her a soft slap on the shoulder, he grinned at the glare she gave him.

* * *

Sakura hurried the last steps down, paying attention to not stumble on the little rocks and dirt. She wore a huge smile on her lips and had to fight the urge to jump excitedly.

She would finally meet with her two former teammates again.

"Sakura-chan!"

Grinning widely she jumped at the hyper blonde and laughed hard as the boy fell to the ground, with her in his arms.

"Naruto! You've grown!"

The boy gave her his usual foxy grin and his blue eyes sparkled.

"Dope let her go."

The amused voice of the third former team member reminded her, and with a giggle she got up giving the young Uchiha a smug look.

"Don't even-"

"Sasu-chin!"

And with a loud laugh, both friends fell to the floor, in the movement, Sakura didn't notice how Sasuke blushed and put his arms tightly around her.

"Haha Sasu-chin got owned!"  
Sakura giggled at their childish behavior and she could feel Sasuke sigh in exasperation under her. Supporting herself up, she sat in his lap grinning at him and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Ah Sasu-chin don't tell me you don't like me anymore?"

He glared at her supporting himself up and huffing arrogantly.

The rest of the evening was spent with teasing, old and new stories and news about their lives. Sakura really had missed the old days, her boys were still the same but she knew it wasn't like before, she was now Tsunade's apprentice and they were military trainees. When she was finished with her mission here, she would return again to her current life and then it was really no way to tell when they would meet again.

But for now she dismissed those thoughts.

"Ah Sakura I can't believe you'll be the General's medic! I hope you'll survive his cold and intimidating glare! He really has an even bigger stick up his ass than Teme!"

"Is that so?"

Everyone froze at the sharp voice. Sakura gulped inwardly, cursing herself for forgetting the time! It was already dark; he had probably wondered where she was.

"Aniki! What are you doing here?"

"Well I was searching for you, the General told me you hadn't returned."

She bit her lip and laughed awkwardly. Standing up she dusted herself off and she could hear Naruto and Sasuke do the same.

"You two will be sleeping outside tonight, take your sleeping bags and make yourself comfortable in front of the tent. As for you Uzumaki, you'll be running some laps in the morning, for your nice compliment to the General."

The blond bowed his head embarrassed and both soldiers bowed to the Colonel before hurrying off.

"And you will return immediately to your tent. You're here for a mission and not to take nightly strolls around the training grounds!"

"It's not as if I did it every night! I just wanted to meet with them!"

Sasori's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward.

"This is a warning as your superior Sakura, you will not stroll around again or I'll have to punish you, is that clear?"

She glared at him, not believing how he was behaving towards her.

"It that clear?"

"Yes."

Nodding, he stepped back, dismissing her. Without a word she hurried away from him and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Sakura breathed heavily when she finally arrived at the tent and she ignored the General, going straight to her side of the tent.

This of course, made said man raise an eyebrow at her behavior and stare at her shadow on the curtain. She was lying on her bed and hugging her cushion. He sighed, she hadn't come back from dinner and when he had asked Sasori and Kakuzu, both didn't know anything. So he had returned to his tent and had stayed awake thinking of his little medic.

Quietly he got up and moved silently over to her side. He noted how she was still dressed in her knee length pants and her black shirt, with her vest on top of it. Her pink hair was in a messy bun, her face hidden in the cushion.

Stepping forward he leaned down and nuzzled her neck, startling the girl.

"Wha- oh eh General…"

Raising an eyebrow, he sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed the naked skin of her lower back. Sakura blushed at the softness in his movements. He seemed really handsome like that.

"I thought, I taught you to call me by my real name?"

She blushed at the memory and hid her face again in the cushion. Itachi however smirked and leaned down, his weight on her back and his lips on her exposed neck.

"So, what happened?"

Silence followed and he almost thought she hadn't heard him. But then she turned around facing him, glaring openly at him.

"As if you don't know."

Inwardly he already knew what was upsetting her. He knew Sasori would have been looking for her, and would have probably ruined the little meeting with her friends, but he didn't care, she was supposed to be here, in the tent, with him.

"Hn."

Suddenly he was pushed of her and she was glaring angrily at him, a very alluring trait he mused.

"Don't think you can just push me around like some little girl! I'm here as a medic, not as some sex toy!"

She blushed at the last word but held her ground.

"Last night won't happen again, so stop acting like that!"

Itachi wasn't pleased in the last. Perhaps he hadn't clarified it yet, but he had decided that she would be his from the moment he had woken this morning, she was such an alluring and beautiful girl, and he wouldn't let her go like that.

So his little blossom's new resolve made his intentions a bit harder to do.

"I don't think so."

Sakura blinked, not really expecting anything from him.

"You are mine from now on. You will be no sex toy, you will be much more; You'll be the only woman from now on and you'll be there only for me. You will not meet your little friends again and you will not flirt with any other man. I will not tolerate any other male in your presence."

Sakura's mouth was hanging open widely, and her eyes were probably falling out soon.

Was he crazy or delusional?! Were the hell did all hat come from suddenly?

"Wait, what? I'm no one's!"

"You're mine."

"NO! Stop saying that! I'm not someone's possession!"

Infusing chakra into her hand, she pushed him off and the next moment she was up going for the exit.

However he was faster again. With on arm he was holding her by the waist and with the other, he held her hands over her head.

"You will stay here. It's too late to go out like that."

Struggling without success, she snarled angrily at him.

"Let me go!"

The next moment she was pressed down the bed again, with his lips hard against hers.

"You will stay, or I'll have to punish you."

And with that last statement everything went black.

* * *

The next morning was hell for the second head medic. Waking up with a pounding headache and uncontrollable anger surging through her but unable to let it out at the source of all her current problems, put her in a bad mode.

Kakuzu had immediately noticed the furious mood, which surrounded the Medic and fought the urge to chuckle at her rather intimidating glare. Of course he was more amused than intimidated but she had managed to scare half of the medical staff and almost shooed all of their patients away, who had come to see the rumored beautiful little medic that was getting more and more famous for her gentle treatment and dashing smile towards her patients.

However today no such dazzling smiles were seen on the pretty face of the doctor only deep scowls or frowns.

Kakuzu sipped his coffee silently, observing the young medic as she brutally pushed the buttons on the coffee machine, impatiently tapping her foot.

As amused as it was for him, he had to put an end to her childish behavior, what a shame.

"Well Kitten I would say if you continue like that we'll have no more patients for the rest of your lives seeing as the rather want to die out there than get treated by us…"

She turned around, giving him a slight narrowing of her eyes before sighing heavily and falling down on the chair in front of him, putting her mug down before rubbing her face tiredly.

"I'm sorry I'm not in wonderful mood right now…"

She mumbled some incoherent things and he raised an eyebrow making her blush and pout slightly.

"Well you better spill what's gotten you in such a foul mode, I find it rather funny but I'm not so sure the General would be happy hearing about you frightening injured soldiers away because of your mode."

The sudden drop in temperature and her scowl at the mentioning of the General told him that the Uchiha had probably to do with her bad mood, or was the source of it.

She sighed knowing very well that it would be good to spill out her worries and let the anger vent a bit and seeing as her best friend was currently hundreds of miles away she settled with the best next thing. Kakuzu had become a very good friend these last days and shown that he was an intent listener and could have a soft side even tough he was greatly feared amongst the soldiers. She did not have anyone other to speak with seeing as she would never tell her brother any of the things that had happened between her and the General especially not since last night where he had- sneakily in her opinion- pulled rank on her. Also Kakuzu was the only one who knew about the night between her and that Uchiha bastard, Deidara had miraculously or stupidly believed the story of her running against a desk and screaming because she had hurt herself in doing so. He had given her a worried look and asked if it still hurt but was relieved when she had smiled and said no it didn't, really that guy was too gullible.

"Well you know about that one night where the General and I had… you know what."

He chuckled at her blush and embarrassment. She just glared and continued ignoring his amused looks.

"Anyway, he is treating me like I'm his property! I mean not only did he say I belong to him but he's acting as if I really do! Saying things like I'm supposed to be only there for him and should stay with him all the time, who does he think he is? I mean sure he's the General but that does not give him the right to handle me like some toy! I know that it was him who sent Aniki after me when I visited Naruto and Sasuke, I wanted to see them after such a long time but then he had to ruin everything. Of course he just does as if this wasn't his fault but he and I know exactly that all it takes is a little word to my Aniki and he would be all over the place to search for me! I can't believe it! And then when I can't stand this all anymore he just pushes a pressure point and puts me into bed! What am I an animal? A child? This is ridiculous!"

She was screaming now her hands balled into fists shaking with pure anger and her chest heaving in rapid movement while she was trying to catch her breath.

Kakuzu could only stare, slightly caught of guard with her words. The Uchiha Itachi, handsome little devil, who had gotten too many women to count into his bed, was laying claim on a girl and what seemed to settle down? Never before had he encountered even one female being, who could catch the Generals Interest in such a way. The Uchiha was known after all for being quite the playboy. He leaned back in his chair letting her words sink in. It seemed as if the raven haired man had clearly told her his intentions of courting her, of course in his own stubborn and Uchiha like way. It was actually amusing that the one female he chose to stay with would end up to be the one who wanted nothing more than run away from the possessive Uchiha. Any other woman would jump to the occasion and cling to him.

He grinned, surprising the pink haired girl in front of him.

She had finally calmed down and was giving the other medic wary looks as he seemed to be greatly amused by something.

"Well kitten I have to say congratulations, you're managed what no other woman could, taming that damn bastard."

Her jaw dropped and she was giving him the best imitation of a fish right now, making the older medic give out a raspy laugh.

"Uchiha Itachi is not one to say such thing lightly in fact I've never heard of him laying claim on any other female before. He must be really interested in you."

She gave him a hard glare not believing any of his words. Kakuzu shook his head and leaned forward.

"Even if his words are unconventional he means exactly what he says, to him you are now his, in normal terms, he wants to be with you, for you to be his girlfriend or whatever. When he says that he wants you to be here only for him and belong to him it's the same as if he is saying he wants to court you, which means for you to not see any other guys, or isn't that what a relationship is about?"

Sakura frowned.

"You can't call this a relationship! We slept for one time and he wants to court me? That's ridiculous! I don't know him and he doesn't know me there can be no relationship when we don't know each other! Anyway I never said yes to being in a relationship with him!"  
"That may be but you know the Uchihas, they're stubborn and get what they want. Also I didn't talk about normal relationships, the standards for Uchihas are a little twisted apparently."

She gave him a skeptical look clearly showing that she was believing none of it. Kakuzu sighed and rubbed his temples, apparently the General wasn't the only stubborn one; trust him to find somebody as equally hard headed as he. Maybe that's why they actually matched?

"Well take it as you want kitten, but remember just that with the Uchiha you never know what comes, his way of doing things may be strange but he is a good guy and not one to lie or give any useless sentiments, what he says he means."

She huffed still not convinced but at least thinking about his words.

* * *

The rest of the day had passed quietly, seeing as she had more or less vented her anger and was now able to loosen up a bit. Of course now she had Kakuzus words etched into her mind.

Did the general really want for her to be his girlfriend? The man was already unpredictable enough but such a thing would never have crossed her mind. She knew that Kakuzu was right when he spoke about Uchihas and their messed up way of doing things. She had been since she was 8 in the same team with Sasuke and knew how stubborn, proud and socially awkward he could be. The young Uchiha had often expressed himself in a harsh and no nonsense manner; never did he use any unnecessary words and often hurt the people around him with his blunt words. It had actually taken a while for Naruto and her to understand that he often meant no harm but had been raised to speak his mind bluntly and only when he deemed it worth it. So when he wasn't being cold and anti social he was blunt and harsh to the point. After the three had graduated together from the academy the young raven haired boy had actually opened up a bit to his teammates, with Narutos sunny disposition and her gently and soft smiles he had seemed to get more social and relaxed in their presence at least. She was proud to say that the blonde knucklehead and her had managed to soften the Uchiha even if he more often than not was still brusque and blunt when speaking to others he at least spoke more when he was in their presence.

However it seemed as if the General never had such luck.

She scowled slightly as she recalled his words from last night, making some nurses around her flinch before they noticed that she was not mad at any of them but just lost in thoughts. They had after all come to accept that the young doctor was often spacing more or less.

She was still not convinced that Kakuzu was right with his explanation of the Generals words but a tiny little part of her was slightly ecstatic by the idea of the handsome Uchiha interested in her. She was after all only human and a girl with hormones that had recently been awakened and she could by no mean deny that the General was beautifully handsome and probably one of the best looking men she had ever come across, not to mention had he was the General of the military, which made him on of the most powerful men in Konoha.

But she had never been one to let such thing get to her. Of course she had those things in mind but to her they only complicated things. He was the General; she was a medic in training to become the next head doctor. He was the heir of his clan, she came from a family with no background whatsoever and with just her brother and some relatives in Suna. He was prestigious and his name well known through the country hell even the whole world and she a nobody. Well perhaps not exactly a nobody seeing as she was Tsunades, but she had always been rather modest when it came to her, growing up in the shadows of her brother and teammates, she had that inferiority complex integrated into her since she was young. So seeing as he was the General, she was not like any other woman that would be delighted and overjoyed to be 'courted' by such a man.

However next to that was the fact that even though they had shared one night she knew nothing about the man other than the wide known facts.

How could he even try and court her when he didn't even know one bit about her?

Sighing slightly, she made her way to the lockers to get changed and grab something to eat, trying to settle her spinning mind with some food for now.

* * *

Itachi stared blankly at the other occupants of the meeting room, silently assessing what had been decided today and how much they had advanced. These last days the biggest topic of the daily meetings had been the preparations for the future captain candidates. As it was the regulation, each captain had to pronounce the candidates in their units, which seemed fit to participate in the upcoming exams in, which the future captains would be chosen. Of course they had to explain their choice and afterwards the colonels would question the captains before the names were finally brought up to the General who would go over them and give his accord or not. This often took too much time in Itachis opinion but he knew that it was how things were done and seeing as there were often candidates that would not last until the end, it did not hurt to look them up before letting just anyone enter the competition.

As everyone was leaving the meeting room, done for the day, Itachi waited, his eyes scanning the final hand picked names a last time before they looked up, meeting an almost identical pair of eyes with just a slightly more soft edge.

"Shisui, what do you need?"

Said raven haired Uchiha grinned at his beloved baby cousin, and best friend before popping down on the seat next to him. Itachi observed him, still not understanding after all these years how the man was part of his family who was known for their tight and arrogant attitude whereas Shisui was such a bright and open individual. Of course he often mused that it was exactly those traits, which had drawn the slightly younger Uchiha to him and quickly become friends when they were much younger.

"Well I was actually asking myself about something and thought you could help seeing as you are the big boss here and all."

Itachi fought the urge to roll his eyes at Shisuis way of putting things.

"I remember clearly how you told me that you had asked for a medic seeing as we were in dire need for one, and then I also remember how you told me that said medic ad arrived right?"

Itachi didn't say anything and waited until the mischievous grinning colonel finally came to the point, it was one of the things he actually hated about his self acclaimed best friend, he always loved beating around the bush even if it was just to annoy his little baby cousin.

"Well then how come I still have yet to meet the medic? I mean apparently all the others have and that bastard Sasori won't tell me anything!"

The slight whining of the grown up man amused Itachi as he let it show for a moment on his face before straightening up again. Shisui, who had seen the amusement, narrowed his eyes before leaning slightly forward.

"Hey! That's not funny! If that medic is a hot one I want to know! I've been stuck on this base for over half a year, I could use a little action!"

At the sudden dark aura, which engulfed his cousin, Shisui blinked surprised by the hostile reaction. Itachi was clearly glaring at him apparently not happy with whatever he had said, which confused the colonel greatly, after all he better than anyone else should understand that a man has urges, Itachi was in any case even worse than him when it came to sex.

"I advise you to stay away from her. She is taken."

Shisui seemed rather disappointed by this before a sudden gleam entered his eyes and his lips stretching into a devious grin, making the younger Uchiha narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Well that may be an argument but not a hindrance."

Itachi at first could only stare at his cousin blankly not really believing how frustrated he had to be to actually go for a taken female and once again asking himself if Shisui really wasn't adopted, when he remembered that they were still speaking about a certain pink haired little medic that Itachi had become rather interested in.

Once again glaring at his cousin, surprising him again by the intense reaction, Itachi got up taking his files with him.

"Stay away from her Shisui."

The cold and warning tone did not go unnoticed by the older Uchiha who just sat there for a minute unsure how to interpret the reaction. When he finally came out of his stupor, he noticed that his baby cousin was already through the door.

"Hey Itachi wait!"

Running after his superior and best friend the colonel could not help but think that there something going on.

* * *

For the umpteenth time that evening was Shisui surprised by Itachis actions. After following him through the base, trying to talk to his little cousin about why he seemed so upset about the new medic, he noticed that they were actually going for the tent where all the soldiers and captains would meet to get their food and eat together. This surprised him greatly seeing as one of the privileges of being General was to get high quality food, which was directly delivered to the Generals tent. It came with the fact that the General did not have the time to mingle with others seeing as he often had a tight and busy schedule. Shisui knew that Itachi often let his food be delivered to him in his office or his tent as he liked to eat alone, so why was he now going for the crowded tent?

He decided to say nothing and just watch what his little baby cousin was up to, ignoring the irritation which clearly shone in Itachis eyes as he was following him.

Swinging the curtain to the side they were greeted with the smell of food and loud chatter, which almost quieted down after they saw the General entering with the colonel behind him. Many apparently did not know what to do with the presence of the General outside of work. Many of the new recruits gave him open admiring stares, as it was the first time they actually saw the General. Shisui grinned at all of them waving stupidly to get them all to relax, which seemed to work slightly seeing as chattering got louder again even if many were still wary of the Generals presence.

Itachi however ignored everything around him looking for a certain someone. He had hoped to catch Kakuzu and have a word or two with him, The fact that he had not been there this morning to clear things with the little pink haired vixen had annoyed him greatly and he wanted to know how she had been at work.

However had had not expected to find the pink haired medic herself seeing as she was normally still in the hospital at this hour.

Well he could use this he just had to get her away from the group she was currently sitting with.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed when he saw her laugh and pat the arm of the red head next to her apparently amused at something he had said. He had thought that he had been clear enough when he told her to stay away from other men. Irritation spreading through him he silently made his way over to her in long swift steps.

Shisui hurried after him giving him curious looks. What was he up to now?

Itachi stopped when e was behind her and let his hand trail a slight caress up to her neck where he let it rest, making his presence known to her and to all the others with a small flare of his chakra.

Everyone looked up surprised and he could immediately feel her tense under his touch, her eyes widening slightly before she fought the urge to turn around and slap that bastard, hard! How dare he just lay his hand there as if she was his pet!

"Itachi, what a rare occasion to see you here."  
Sasori gave him wary looks especially with the way he was so closely standing behind his sister, who seemed highly uncomfortable. From his point of view he could not see the hand that was slowly tangling itself in the ends of the silky pink strands.

"Yeah Uchiha what brings you here! I don't presume it's the food."

Kakuzu chuckled deeply already knowing the reason why the General was blessing them with his presence and apparently highly amused by the medic who was trying to control her anger.

Gaara, who had only minutes ago been speaking with the pink haired medic was slightly shocked to see her fidget with anger while the Generals hand was tightly fisted in her hair. He stayed silent but noted the way the Uchiha was hovering over her in a quite possessive way.

"Well hello to you too people! Just ignore me I'm not important it's okay."

Sakura blinked when she heard a second masculine voice behind her who sounded vaguely like Itachis but much more cheerful. Twisting her head around making Itachi let go of her hair or everyone would have seen the tight grip he had, irritating him some more, she looked up at the male that she hadn't met yet.

Shisui who had seen Itachis gesture grinned brightly, immediately understanding why he had been so hostile before and his more than strange behavior through the evening. His little baby cousin had found himself a little vixen and seeing as he was behaving rather possessive around her she was not just for play.

"Ah you must be the lovely new medic I've heard so much about! Pleased to meet you my name is Shisui."

He gave her rather sexy smirk and kissed her hand while looking into her emerald eyes. She blushed in a cute way apparently not used to such a greeting. Next to him Itachi was radiating hostility in waves, which amused the older Uchiha greatly. It was often impossible to get anything out of the stoic Uchiha so Shisui was greatly amused by the reactions he got and promptly chose to have some more fun, for once that he could.

Taking the only seat available next to her, he leaned back and put one arm on the back of her chair. Sakura who was still debating if she liked this stranger o not was slightly surprised when he spoke again sitting next to her.

"Well I must say the rumors do you no good, you're much more beautiful as they say. Perhaps I should get myself injured more often if I have such a lovely doctor looking after me."

He winked and she blushed a pretty shade of red but before she could say anything two hostile auras erupted at the same time, making the air quite thick with anger.

"If you want somebody to injure I'll gladly do it but I'm not sure you'll survive until you get to the hospital."  
Shisui raised an eyebrow at Sasori whose normally bored eyes were suddenly lit with anger.

"What's gotten into you Sassy?"

At the hated nickname the red head twitched and Shisui was sure if looks could kill he would be dead by now, well if his little baby cousin wouldn't kill him first.

As if on cue Shisui could feel the familiar glare of the Sharingan burning holes into his head.

"Shisui remove yourself."

There was so much hostility in that icy voice that he almost winced, but he decided to push his luck.

Sakura was eying her Aniki warily knowing how overprotective he could be, well she was not exactly against it at the moment seeing as she did not know how to act with this man who was quite the charmer and Itachi who was probably trying to kill his with that aura, surely Shisui would now-

"Aww but I like being near Sakura-chan! She's so cute I could cuddle her all day-"

The moment he had put his arms around her to show what he meant, two chakras flared up before the chair he had previously been occupying before dodging, was blown to bits.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you, you sick Uchiha bastard!"  
Sasori was now up his hand on his scroll ready to start the fight any minute now, while Shisui was holding his hands up in a protective way, chuckling sheepishly.

"Aww common it was just a joke-"

"Really now?"  
Shisui tensed when he felt the presence of Itachi behind him, something pointy poking his back, the older Uchiha gulped when the pointy thing, which he was sure was a kunai, was poked harder into him, making the skin break and a small wound appear.

"Stop that! Calm down now, can't you see you're making a fuss?!"

Sakura who was clearly not amused glared at the three, who noticed for the first time that everyone in the room was watching them in fear. Sakura took her Anikis hand of his scroll giving him a warning look before stepping up to the two Uchihas. Itachis eyes were glued to her especially the way she was glaring at them. She put her hand over his signaling him to let the kunai fall.

However he did not seem to agree with her and wanted to say something but she cut him of with a pleading look.

"Please General you're making everyone nervous."

Noticing what she meant, he actually saw how tense everyone was, but most of all how her eyes softened and the gentle squeeze she gave him, making him loosen the grip on his kunai, before putting it away. She gave him a small grateful smile.

"Uff thanks Sakura-chan you-"

"You shut up! This is your entire fault after all."

Shisui was suddenly wary of the glare she sported. Who could guess that such a cute and pretty girl could be so intimidating. Taking a step back he chuckled sheepishly scratching his head.

"Uh well I-"

"Oh and this is for flirting with me and then saying it's a joke!"  
Before anyone could blink the pink haired girl had swung her fist at the colonel, who was promptly blown off his feet and at least ten meters through the air, leaving a hole in his shape in the tent before stopping with his face scratching in the dirt.

It was quiet for a long moment before Kakuzu broke the silence with his loud raspy laugh.

"Pinky you have one hell of a punch!"

* * *

yeaaaaaah :O so she's already punching things-I mean men- I mean Shisui ^^'

be gentle and tell what you think x3


	3. Chapter 3

Shisui winced, trying to not move his jaw but failing miserably, seeing as he could not sit still for more than five minutes before getting restless. He was a man of action and hated being quiet and staying put.

Sakura smirked satisfied at seeing his discomfort.

However her amusement vanished when the Uchiha suddenly tried to poke his jaw. Letting out a frustrated sigh she slapped his hand away earning herself a disgruntled noise seeing as he was incapable of speaking at the moment, thus rendering the normally bubbly colonel to a sulking little baby that was only able to communicate through gurgled noises.

"Stop touching your jaw, you'll only worsen it."

If he could speak he would have told her that it was already broken and that it had been her handiwork.

She frowned still miffed at the fact that she had to heal him. _For punishment_. As that ass of a General had put it with an amused spark clearly showing on his usually stoic face. She grumbled unhappily thinking about at his expression while Shisui sweat dropped at her attitude. She ignored him in favor of healing his broken bones, knowing very well that she had had luck; punching a colonel through the air in front of half the military and healing said colonel as punishment was nothing. She could faintly remember how Naruto had to sleep outside the tent even tough it had rained just for speaking badly about the General. She knew exactly that the only reason she was not kicked out of the base was because Itachi and Sasori themselves had wanted to beat that idiot and had fully understood her actions and reasons. So she was mildly punished by healing him having to put her pride down and treat that idiot that had so shamelessly played her for a fool.

"aaah!"  
An infuriated growl woke her from her musings, and she realized she had put a little bit to much pressure into her fingertips while letting her chakra flow steadily into his body mending the bones again.

She rolled her eyes clearly having no sympathy for him.

"Stop whining, you earned it yourself after all."

His eyes gave her the most pitiful look she had ever seen, making her frown and click her tongue in annoyance, but inwardly she was starting to melt. Damn those Uchiha! They were to good looking and Shisui was no exception, his bright personality giving him an even more unique charm.

After she felt that the bone was mended she pulled her hands back and let him move his jaw back and forth, a positively surprised looks on his face.

"Wow Sakura-chan, I don't feel anything at all!"

She grinned satisfaction and a warm feeling spreading through her like every time she accomplished a healing successfully even the most mundane ones, she was always proud and happy when she was able to help people.

Shisui suddenly sprang to his feet making her remember how tall he was. She seemed to only meet tall people here. Turning around she took the clipboard and scribbles something on it ignoring the sulking Uchiha.

"Aww Sakura-chan please don't be mad anymore, I just wanted to rile Itachis feathers a bit. You know he's always so stoic I just couldn't resist the urge to make a little bit of fun of him. I swear my cute little baby cousin is much to uptight for his own good."

She fought the laughter that was slowly bubbling up but Shisui was just to funny, he was gesticulating dramatically as if he was exasperated by his cousin of course his description of Itachi being his 'cute little baby cousin' was just as hilarious, as she had to imagine Itachi being his usual stoic self while Shisui was gushing over him as if he was a little baby. She was certainly curious if he also called Itachi by that adorable name when he was in his presence. Surely Itachi would not be pleased to be called that.

"AAah I see a little smile, so you're not angry with me? Please don't be, I wouldn't want my little baby cousins future bride to be angry with me-"

"Future what?"

Sakura gave him flabbergasted looks completely loosing her calm when she heard as what he had called her.

Shisui smirked obviously amused by her reaction.

"I've never seen my baby cousin react in such a way when it came to a woman. He must surely like you."

Shisui wagged his eyebrows at her and grinned like a mad dog obviously gleeful at the idea of Itachi having found somebody for himself.

Sakura shook her head exasperated, why was everybody trying to make her see how unusual the General behaved or how lucky she was blablabla… it was giving her a headache. She did not care if the Uchiha would walk on his hands from now on or fall on his knees declaring world peace or whatever, she didn't need or want any attention from the General in any sort of way. The fact that she had lost her virginity to him was already making her miserable enough, even if she had to admit that he had made her feel good-

Anyway, immediately throwing any thoughts about that night to the back of her mind where she locked them up, she gave Shisui a hard look.

"I don't know to what delusional conclusions you've come but let me clear one thing, I am not a future bride of anyone here nor the mindless girlfriend nor do I belong to anyone, so whatever idiotic ideas you have in your head get 'em out!"

Shisui chuckled amused at the stubbornness of the little spitfire. Itachi sure had chosen a strong willed one who seemed unshakable when it came to her stubbornness.

"We'll see Sakura-chan."

She glared at him opening her mind to give him a piece of her mind but was interrupted when the door was slammed open.

"Are you finished?"

Sasoris would have probably made anyone shit their pants but Shisui could only grin brightly ignoring the killing intent directed at him.

"Yeah Sakura-chan has healed me perfectly, she's such an angel!"  
Sasoris eyes narrowed in warning. He went up to his sister putting a hand on her soft pink head, never taking his hateful glare off Shisui.

"Stop acting so familiar with my sister, you pedophilic creep."

"Hey who're you calling a creep, puppet boy!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the childish behavior of the two, shrugging Sasoris hand away before leaving the room, which was getting stuffy with killing intent. She was greeted with the sight of Kakuzu who was leaning against the wall opposite of her, steaming coffee mug in hand.

"Well kitten you're getting more and more interesting by the day, now you're punching people through the air."

He grinned at her and she had to smile slightly, his relaxed and laid back attitude was making her calm slightly, she had been rather tense since the moment the chakras of the three highest men in the military had flared up in that tent. One moment she had been enjoying the rest of the evening with friends and the next she had a General tangled in her hair before everything escalated. She groaned inwardly at the thought of the soldiers who had witnessed her punching a colonel through the air, she hoped nobody would resent her for her lack of respect or anything.

"Relax kitten, nobody's gonna chop your head off, Shisui had that punch coming for him, he never knows when to stop with his stupid jokes, as he calls his shitty attitude. If anything I'd say you've gained some respect."

She smiled at him, knowing he was trying to cheer her up and even being successful.

"Go get some sleep, I'm gonna chase out these two idiots-" he pointed behind her to Sasori and Shisui who were apparently now immersed in a glaring contest, not noticing that they were now alone in the room, "-and then I'm gonna close up, so get some rest you'll need it tomorrow."

She nodded and surprising him with a quick tight hug before running off laughing and screaming thank you while ignoring his embarrassed exclamations.

He grunted after she was out of sight clearly not having expected a hug from her she really was worming her way into the list of people he cherished. Such a unique girl with superb chakra control and seemingly endless knowledge in medicine and a overly too big heart, making her a gentle person which could turn into a ferocious little spitfire when provoked to. Not to mention the way she was punching people. He absolutely loved the way she had sent that idiot sailing through the air.

He couldn't wait to see such a scene again, knowing the short temper the little kitten had he was sure he didn't have to wait to long.

* * *

Sakura le out a relieved sigh when she finally arrived at her tent, she was tired and worn out because of all the things that had happened today, all she wanted was to fall into her somewhat comfy makeshift bed.

However as she entered the shared tent she was surprised to find someone other than the General already there.

"…Kaka-sensei?"

She blinked at the man who had not changed one bit since the last time she had seen him.

Kakashis one visible eyes was crinkling showing that he was currently smiling under the mask that he always wore. He raised a hand in a lazy wave.

"Yo Sakura, long time no see."

Indeed they had not seen each other since she had graduated together with Sasuke and Naruto from the academy. At that time he had still been a retired military captain who was teaching academy students. Seeing him now in regular captain vest, khaki green with many hidden pockets, and in full gear, dirtied, and she was sure she saw one or three red dots here and there, probably blood and probably not his.

She stepped into the tent eyeing her old sensei from head to toe, searching for injuries but finding nothing at first glance. "You're injured?"  
His grin widened if possible stepping up to her and rubbing her hair, ignoring the protest he got.

"Nope not a scratch. I heard you're staying now at the military base."

She gave him the evil eye while trying to repair the mess he had made of her hair before giving up with a tired sigh.

"Yeah and I see you're on active duty again."

He clearly heard her unhappy underlying tone but ignored it, shrugging in response before a happy smile appeared again.

"The boys must be happy to see you again. Have you already met them."

Sakura nodded a happy smile spreading over her face, despite her tiredness.

"Yeah they're still the same but they've grown taller."

Kakashi chuckled at her pout but before he could say any more the third person in the tent, who had been silent until now chose to remind them that he was still here.

"It is late, perhaps you should come tomorrow and tell me the rest of your report."

Sakura immediately noticed the underlying sharpness and the way Itachi was looking at her old sensei, as if he was silently communicating.

Kakashi seemed to understand and nodded all happy smiles gone.

"Yes I will find you and then well talk about these matters properly."

The two exchanged looks and Sakura was sure this report was important and probably confidential too. She suddenly wanted to smack herself for intruding upon such an important meeting but let the dismay go, seeing as if was her tent too, the General had probably already expected her.

This thought stopped her for a moment, if he had expected her to come and knew this was not the time and place to discuss this important report why would he do so anyway? Looking at her old sensei she once again noticed that he was still dirtied and bloodied from his mission, so perhaps the General hadn't planned the meeting at all, perhaps he had just returned and wanted to report immediately? What was so important that he had to meet the General in such a rush at this hour? And why take a retired captain for doing a mission whose report was so confidential?

She shook her head trying to loose those thought, she was worried for Kaka-sensei seeing as he was supposed to be retired, even tough the man was still functioning like a well oiled machine he had long been absent from duty.

After he had left not without rubbing her hair one last time and telling her how good it was to have her back with them, she turned to the General, who had been rather quiet for the entire time. His eyes were fixing the floor arms resting on his knees as he was sitting like a statue apparently deep in thoughts.

She frowned and pushed the curtain aside to get to her part of the tent, mulling about the fact that her sensei from the academy was now active again.

She was beginning to change into her nightclothes when the screeching of a chair startled her slightly. Peeking at the other side of the tent from behind her curtain she saw that Itachi had gotten up and had his back turned to her, going through some files that were on his desk.

She frowned seeing that he had no intention of going to bed anytime soon. Trying to ignore the medic instinct that wanted to scold the man but failing miserably she put a larger shirt that almost covered her to her knees on and pushed the curtain somewhat back not intent on giving the General the wrong ideas.

"You should go to sleep. It is not healthy for you nor your eyes to stay up so long."

He turned his head slightly not really looking at her, deep in thoughts.

"hn."

She needed a minute until she understood that he had just ignored her altogether giving her one of those Uchiha words that could not even be considered as words. Gritting her teeth she stomped up to him before slapping her hand on his desk.

This effectively got her his attention.

She fought the urge to blush, as his eyes looked deeply into hers, the sharingan nowhere in sight only those black eyes that seemed so deep and endless.

Pulling herself together she scowled at him.

"I did not heal your eyes which were on the brink of destruction so you can go on and ruin them again! You need to let them rest and appropriate amount of time just as you body has to! So don't ignore me like it's not something important even the mighty General has to rest!"

Her eyes widened a fraction when she finally remembered whom she was speaking to. Coughing awkwardly she took a step back trying to rein her temper.

"I mean you have more responsibilities and more work as General so it is imp- What?!"  
The amused sparkle in his eyes made her irritated after she had all but tried to be polite! However it seemed she just served to bring him some sort of entertainment seeing as his eyes shone with mirth.

Sakura scowled almost throwing her arms up in exasperation, turning around and mumbling incoherent things intent on just going back to bed and ignoring all those stupid Uchihas who seemed to be above everything and everyone and who did not listen to their medics who clearly knew better because they all had a giant stick up their-

"Sakura."

She stopped in her tracks and in her mumblings turning around to face the still amused Uchiha and looking at him warily.

"Where are you going."  
Blinking she looked behind her then back at him not in the least understanding whatever he meant. While doing so she looked rather cute with that confused look, Itachi mused silently. He got up deciding o listen to his short-tempered medic and go to bed.

However she had never précised that he had to go alone, which he promptly, much to her horror as he suddenly picked her up as if she was nothing at all, reminded her.

"Let me down! What are you doing!"  
"Going to bed, with you."

When he put her down she had blushed such an intense red, she slightly looked like a tomato. A very pretty tomato.

"As my medic told me I need to rest so I'm going to sleep."

She glared fiercely at him and he let out a rare chuckled making her scowl at him.

"I'm not sleeping here, with you! I actually want to sleep so let me go to my bed!"  
Itachi ignored her and shifted so that he was lying on his side tangling both their legs and his arms around her. She gave a noise of protest and he smiled into her hair.

"Don't worry I'm also intending to sleep. Good night."

And with that the last light went suddenly out engulfing them both in the darkness. Sakura was as tense as she could trying to even her breathing. The hold he had on her would not budge and she sighed tiredly after five minutes of trying to break free. She knew he would not let her go and seeing as she was too tired to give a real fight she just sighed angrily crossing her arms over her chest like a small child would while pouting.

"Only this time!"  
She ignored the butterflies in her stomach and the blood that rushed twentyfold back to her cheeks when she heard him give a small laugh that sounded like nothing else she had every heard.

* * *

As Itachi was slowly stirring awake, he noticed certain things even before he had really opened his eyes. First he wasn't alone as he could tell by the delicious smell of the female enclosed in his arms, which reminded him that he had for the first time in years slept with a woman without _sleeping with her_, if you know what I mean. Second he realized that he had slept like a stone while he was usually a very light sleeper he had slept peacefully and without any interruption, which hadn't happened since years. Lastly he could feel by the way Sakuras breath was ghosting over his collarbone, that she had sometime in the night shifted and snuggled closer to him.

He smirked knowing very well that the medic would never be so bold when awake.

He looked down his eyes scanning the peaceful face of his supposed lover who seemed just too stubborn to accept the facts as they were. Sure he could understand that she must be in some sort of inner confusion seeing as she had slept with him, lost her virginity and that to a man she barely knew and even was her superior. The things had progressed perhaps a bit too fast for her, but that was how he was.

That one night had shown him sides of her, he was sure nobody else had seen and if he could help never would. The way she had come alive under him was something, which mesmerized him. He had already brought many women to his bed but never had he enjoyed it to such a degree. She was innocent and inexperienced giving her a certain charm and the fact that she was still furiously blushing every time he looked at her or touched her made him rethink about her under him. It had actually taken him aback how blushingly innocent she still behaved after that night. It surely was refreshing seeing as most women just threw themselves at him. Then there was also the fact that she obviously had no problems speaking her mind and would stand her ground if she thought she was right. Many others were too intimidated by him, yet she stubbornly went against him if needed to. She was beautiful little spitfire that could be gentle at one time and then pummel you to the ground if rubbed the wrong way. Her many different emotions, which were always shown in her eyes were what fascinated him the most. He could read her like an open book, unlike most people around him who had been trained to not show their emotions openly. However she did not even seem to notice or to care, she clearly showed her anger when provoked, blushed when embarrassed and let her eyes sparkle when happy or frown cutely when irritated or confused. She was just everything opposite of what the Uchiha clan always thought and he came to cherish her for who she was.

So it was obvious to him that he was more than just a little bit interested in her, he was entranced and the fact that her presence made him relax enough to sleep like stone showed that he felt comfortable around her, relaxed, even to such a degree that he was able to laugh, something he almost never did.

Maybe for her he was going too fast or had overrun her with his simple declaration of his intention towards her, but that was how he was blunt and to the point, he did not see why he should wait or lose frivolous time when he already knew enough to realize that she was special. The words he had said were not empty either. He knew she was an entrancing vixen and he had no qualm in losing her to someone other because he was too slow to clarify things.

Of course now all he had to do was break that unshakable stubbornness of hers and make her give in to him, the sooner she did the sooner they could life their life how he had imagined, sleeping like this together, every night, having dinner together, kissing her breathless and making sweet sweet love all day.

He smirked looking one last time down at the medic, from whom he had successfully managed to disentangle himself before getting ready for the day. Bending down he placed a soft kiss on the corner of her lips taking a deep breath of her scent with him before leaving the tent, intended of finding that lazy pervert who still had to give his report.

* * *

soo yeah there will be a plot don't worry I'm trying not to rush things ^^'

also wanted to thank you all for the nice reviews! I'm so happy for everyone's encouragement and hope you enjoy this little chapter hopefully I'll be able to give you more realllyyy soon :b

as you probably have noticed the first chapter was not as well written or elaborated as the other two that's because at the beginning I just wrote this as some crazy idea, which did not want to leave my head until I had put it down but then I started to invest more time and now that I've gotten some positive feedback I hope I can continue with it and give you guys a good story ;)

see you and thank you for any nice reviews you may leave I reaaaalllyy appreciate it :3 33


End file.
